clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter
On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter is the first episode of Clannad. The episode was first broadcast in Japan on , and in the United States on . Plot Tomoya Okazaki is an average high school boy with almost no friends who is considered to be a delinquent. He spends his free time freeloading at his friend's Sunohara's room, who lives in a dorm and always gets bullied by the members of the rugby club. Tomoya's relationship with his father Naoyuki is very bad and due to this he spends as much time away from home as possible. On the way to Hikarizaka Private High School one day, Tomoya Okazaki meets a strange girl talking to herself named Nagisa Furukawa. Having arrived late, his class representative Ryou warns him not to be late, but he ignores her until her twin sister Kyou intervenes. During a break, some delinquents enter the school grounds, and a girl named Tomoyo easily defeats them. Sunohara challenges her, believing everything had been set up, but Tomoyo defeats him easily. Later that day, Tomoya has a conversation with Nagisa during lunch after seeing her alone in the courtyard and learns that she is repeating her last year of high school, since she was absent due to an illness that lasted nine months, and wants to join the drama club. However, she and Tomoya later learn that it has been disbanded. After school, Tomoya goes to Nagisa's family bakery after being invited by her and meets her parents, Akio and Sanae; however, he tells Sanae that her bread is inedible and she runs off crying. Akio threatens Tomoya until he realizes he is Nagisa's friend. Tomoya is invited to have dinner with them, and he is given weird nicknames. Tomoya thinks that this family is very cheerful and that it might be better not to get too involved. Back at home, after waking up his drunk father, Tomoya runs away. Tomoya reveals that his mother passed away years before and he has been on bad terms with his father ever since. After running without noticing where he's going he hears Nagisa's voice and sees her below a streetlight asking him if he wants to go to the place where the wishes come true. In another world, we can see an unknown being who refers to itself as "me" talking about a mysterious girl who is alone. Major events * Tomoya meets Nagisa for the first time. * The girl in the Illusionary World creates the garbage doll. * Tomoya meets Tomoyo for the first time. * Tomoya visits the Furukawa Bakery. * Sunohara is first introduced. * Kyou and Ryou are first introduced. Appearances * Tomoya Okazaki* * Nagisa Furukawa* * Youhei Sunohara* * Misae Sagara* * Katsuki Shima'' (as cat)* * Girl in the Illusionary World* * Ryou Fujibayashi* * Kyou Fujibayashi* * [[Fuko Ibuki |Fuko Ibuki ''(Mentioned)]] * Tomoyo Sakagami* * Sanae Furukawa* * Akio Furukawa* * Naoyuki Okazaki* * [[Atsuko Okazaki |Atsuko Okazaki (Mentioned)]] Trivia * of ~After Story~ actually takes place one year prior to the series pilot. During that episode, Tomoya and Nagisa saw each other but did not speak to each other. * The lines Nagisa recites for Tomoya at the end of this episode and the beginning of the next episode are not repeated until . * While talking to Tomoya at lunchtime about not knowing anyone in her class, Nagisa describes that she feels like Urashima Tarō, a Japanese legend where the titular character goes forward in time and finds that everyone he had known had died. es:En la colina donde caen las hojas de cerezo vi:Tập phim 1 ru:На холме под лепестками сакуры